Home
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: He is home, he thought... Severus Snape was abandoned on his twelfth birthday... Deathfic!


**A/N: Nothing belongs to me... which is painfully obvious Please r/r. **

**A/N2: I seem to be writing a lot on death...  
**

A silver colored, BMW roadster screeched to a halt by an empty street. The silver colored door slammed open violently, and a stiff body was thrown out by a pair of burly arms; followed by a small suitcase.

"Stay there, boy! And never come back!" a low voice growled, before slamming the bus doors shut again.

The young boy, who cannot be older than twelve, looked around him. A brown rat skittered across the empty street, the leaves blowing gently across the road. Houses lined the quiet street. Suddenly, a blast of music broke the silence.

'_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known…' _

The young boy unsteadily got to his feet, resigned to his fate. How was he ever going to go back to Hogwarts looking like this?

He was all alone here, with no one to stand beside him. Brought up in the safe havens of the Windsor Castle, Severus never knew what was life like outside the riches that surrounded him. But now, the truth is out. What he was brought up to believe was never true. Outside wasn't like inside Windsor. It was harsh, cold, and poor. He kicked a can gloomily as he walked through the street. He had never seen so many houses in one area before. Brought up to believe that the poor chose to be left outside to die, he finally realized the truth. It was not because they chose to do so, instead, they were forced to do so. By the rich and elite of the society who only cared about their society position, and not so much about what they did to arrive at that particular position.

Yet now, Severus thought grimly, I am the one who is getting thrown out.

His father had died just after his sixth birthday, leaving his mother a fortune and a huge castle. His father's relatives were all jealous and furious that the elder Snape had actually given away his fortune to his wife, and not to them. Then tragedy struck. Severus mother contracted tuberculosis. When they finally realized it, it was too late for her. She passed away in her sleep. Due to the fact that she had no will, the house and the rest of their fortune has been transferred to his relatives and Severus was kicked out of the house, literally.

'_So the rich boy became one with the poor, how ironic'_ Severus thought sarcastically as he walked through the street, narrowly avoiding being hit by a passing car. It was then it struck him. He could ask if these people who are living here could let him spend the night. But first, it was around midnight, and Severus did not think that anyone would be awake. Miserable, he trudged to a corner and slept.

The morning sun shone brightly into Severus's eyes. "Some one turn of the lights" he grumbled, turning around, and coming face to face with a large cat.

"Argh!!" he yelled, scrambling backwards.

To his surprise, the cat gave him a supremely irritated look, and continued staring at him.

"Shoo!" he made a flapping motion with his hand.

The cat stared.

"Go away!" Severus yelled.

The cat still stared.

"Bang!" Severus yelled again.

The cat stared harder.

"Why can't you just go away?" Severus moaned, covering his face with his hands.

The cat rolled its eyes at him and strode away. Fine! If he didn't want someone to play with, then I shall go, Was the last thoughts of the cat before leaping up a tree.

Severus moaned, the flood of emotions that he was feeling overwhelming him. He wished that his parents were still alive. He wished that some one would just give him a place to stay. He wished that his relatives were dead, and the house was his. He wished that that stupid cat would just stay away. Most of all, he wished for love.

Severus did not know how long did he sat there in his self-imposed comatose state. All he knew was that he wished to be with his parents once more, and not be in this world.

It had started snowing and yet he did not know. Severus was too engrossed in his memories of childhood. He remembered the times when he had successfully completed his first ever spell. His parents were so proud, and his father had brought the whole family to Italy to celebrate. Severus had gotten his first taste of pizza that night. To his surprise, it did not taste as bad as he thought it would. His parents had laughed at his expression of incredulous delight. He felt so loved then, and he would do anything to feel that again.

The snow was now falling furiously, yet Severus was too deep in his memories to care.

//_flash back//_

_Severus ran around delightfully, trying to catch the snow on his tongue. His parents stood behind him, in the patio, laughing and drinking tea as they watched the scene. They laughed, as Severus made a snowfall and threw it at his mother. She smiled, gathering some snow to make a snowball and threw it at Severus. Soon, a snowball fight broke out. They had stopped only when Severus complained he was cold. Laughing, the trio stumbled back to the house to warm themselves at the fire. Neither did he know that it would be the last time that he would be seeing his father again. _

_He woke up the next morning knowing that something was wrong. He could just feel it in the atmosphere. Walking down the stairs, he saw his mother crying._

"_What's wrong, mum?" he had asked._

"_Your father, died yesterday in his sleep. The doctors said that it was the flu. We didn't know that he caught it, he kept it from us…" She broke down into more sobs again, crying into the already very wet piece of handkerchief. Severus was stunned, then he cried. Tear after tear fell from his eyes, staining his shirt. He did not care what others thought now. His father was dead._

_//end flashback//_

The snow was covering him now, yet he did not care. Slowly, his breathing stilled, and then he stopped breathing at all.

Somewhere in time, he ran into the waiting arms of his parents.

He was home.


End file.
